The present invention claims the priority of PCT international application No. PCT/CN02/00503 of the same applicant as filed on Jul. 17, 2002 describing a multiple service ring with capabilities of transmitting and switching data, video and voice, therefore all the contents and disclosure of PCT/CN02/00503 are incorporated in the present application as a part of the present application.
RPR is a data network solution developed by IEEE802.17. Regarding network and application issues.
(1) RPR can provides trunk based protection, but could not provide flow based or service based protection within 50 ms. Just like it can provide protection of multiplex section and regeneration section of SDH/SONET, but does not have virtual container or path based protection. (2) RPR can make multicast function of node based and packet based, can not make flow or service based multicast. (3) If RPR provides private-line services and QoS is required, RPR does not have QoS monitoring capabilities for a fixed services targeting to a customer. (4) RPR does not have a capability of providing a service with asymmetrical bandwidth. (5) If a customer needs more bandwidth than a standard bandwidth with granularity ITU-T Recommendation defined. RPR can not implement that, just like three times 100 Mbps. (6) When a customer needs a security filtering function for Layer 2, Layer 3 and layer 4, RPR does not have this function. (7) When a carrier needs loopback testing function of flow based, RPR could not do that. (8) RPR has a good application for two-fibre ring, but for other topologies, just like four-fibre ring, link topology and add/drop flow topology, it still have a problem.
The expansion of business and metro use of data network services are driving the need to deploy data services infrastructure facilities with pre-plan method in the way of flow or service. The dynamic bandwidth allocation and differentiated services over an trunk pipe, flow based bandwidth management, security function, protection, multicast, performance monitoring and their applications in the different topologies are the basic requirements of carrier class.